A Love Story
by Jewels66
Summary: Alliana has just moved to Mineral Town. She ends up meeting Cliff and they hit it off. Chapter 2: The Catastrophic Valentine, is set a year after the first chapter! R&R Please!
1. The Day We Met

The Day We Met

**A/N: This is only the second story I have posted…..so I'm trying something a little different! **

One day, Alliana was walking into town to buy some flour to bake a nice cake. She decided to walk through the Main Square and look at the upcoming events.

_Hmmmmm…… It says here that the dessert contest will be coming soon! Maybe I should enter my cake!?_

Just then, as she turned around, she bumped into a boy carrying a package.

"Woh!" cried the boy as he and his package fell to the concrete with a thud.

"Oh no!" Alliana shrieked, but it was too late! The boy had injured his ankle and his package was crushed.

Right then, she knew she had to help him. So she helped him up and supported him, walking all the way to the doctor.

"Doctor!" she yelled as she ran in the door. "I ran into this boy in Main Square and now he is hurt! Please help!"

The doctor and Elli came over and helped the boy to one of the rooms.

_I hope that he will be alright!_

As the doctor carried him away, Alliana saw something fall out of the boy's pocket. She got up to give it to the boy, but they were already going into the other room. The doctor closed the door and Elli sat back down at her desk.

Alliana sat back down to take a look at the little crumpled paper that the boy had dropped. It was a picture of him and his family. They looked so happy together! But why was he here then, without his family?

She then remembered overhearing some of the ladies talking in Main Square. They had said that he was a runaway. He came here looking to get away from his family.

_So that's it! He's a runaway! I really hope he is okay! I hope he's not hurt too bad!_

Just then the doctor came out and closed the door behind him.

"Is he okay? Will he be alright? May I go in to see him?" she jumped.

"Calm down," said the doctor. "He is fine, just a slight sprain in his ankle. He should be better in no time! But for right now, we need to just let him rest. You may see him in the morning. Go home and get a good nights rest and come back tomorrow!"

So, Alliana said good-bye and thank you, and headed towards home. As soon as she got home, she climbed into bed because she was so tired. Everything would have to wait until morning.

The next morning, Alliana did all the feeds and watered her garden as fast as she could. Then she made a little dessert to take for the boy. She headed into town as soon as it was done.

"Good morning Elli! May I please see him now?" she asked as she walked in the door.

"Good morning! Yes you may. I think that he is awake now," replied Elli.

She walked into the little room, to see the boy lying in the bed reading a book.

"Hello!" he greeted, as he looked up from his book, eyeing the apple soufflé in her hands.

"This is for you! You probably don't know me," she said. "My name is Alliana. I just moved into the farm on the other side of town. I'm sorry that I made this happen to you! I swear it was an accident!"

"That's okay!" he replied politely. "My name is Cliff. I live in this town too, at the inn!"

"Oh," she said, for he didn't know that she knew he was a runaway. "Before I forget, this belongs to you. It fell out of your pocket when the doctor brought you in here. I held onto it to give it back to you so nothing would happen to it!"

She handed him the picture and he gave her a strange, confused look.

"Thank-you," Cliff said. "You know, this is my family. I ran away from them not too long ago. I just felt like I needed some time away."

"I definitely know how you feel!" she giggled. "I moved to this farm to try and get away from the hard-working city life, but here, it has been even more work! Who knew from that wondrous add Mayor Thomas posted!?"

They talked for a really long time. Turns out, they had a lot in common. They decided to get together every so often, since she was new and he didn't really have any friends.

"Thank-you Alliana," Cliff said.

"For what?" she asked questioningly.

"Bumping into me in Main Square, because if you hadn't we would have never met!"

Cliff gave a little smile, and then leaned up and kissed her on the cheek.

"You're welcome," she said.

**A/N: So what did you guys think? I know……cheesy right? Please post some reviews and tell me what to do differently! Love you!**


	2. The Catastrophic Valentine

**The Big Date Mess**

**A/N: Only the third story! Again…trying something different! Kind of went with the theme of Valentine's Day! HEHE! A continuation! Cliff and Alliana have been dating for a year now and it's been going GREAT!**

One day when I was walking home from Kai's shop, I spotted a little kitty cat outside of the chicken farm. It looked at me, and then, all of a sudden, Rick came out yelling at it and spooking it with a broom.

"Go away! You're scaring the chicke…….. Oh hi Alliana!" he said.

"What are you doing to this poor kitty?" I questioned.

"Well, he's scaring our chickens! I'm just trying to get him away," replied Rick. "He's a stray. He's always hanging around here scaring MY chickens!"

"Well…..I'll take him home with me if that's okay! Then I have more company at the farm and he's out of your way!" I said with a grin. "He's so cute. For the meantime, I'll call him Tiger! Come with me Tiger."

I picked him up and carried him back to my house. Once we got there, he looked starved. I decided to feed him an apple soufflé and a bowl of milk. He ate it all! Then, I carried him over to his bed, a basket with some linen, and he curled up and went to sleep. I was tired too, so I grabbed Phud, my dog, and we all went to sleep early.

The next morning, I got up early because Cliff was coming over. I made pancakes and put everything out on the table.

_Perfect! _I thought to myself.

Tiger and Phud looked a little confused, so I gave them each a pancake with a bowl of water beside.

Suddenly, Phud started barking and Tiger became antsy. I ran to the window, and saw Cliff coming up the walkway. I raced through the door and rushed up to him, almost knocking him over giving him a hug.

"You're here!" I cried still hugging him. I let go and he put his arm around me as we walked up to the house.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss spending Valentine's Day with you for anything," he said.

We walked inside and he took in the scenery.

"Wow! You did all of this for me?" he asked.

"Yeah…..hope you like pancakes!" I said. "Let's eat!"

"These are really good! I wish I could cook like you!" he laughed.

"Well….maybe I can just cook for you!" I giggled.

"I've been thinking about that!" he said with a huge, mysterious smile.

"What do you mean?" I was very confused with what he was trying to portray. All of a sudden, I knew what he was talking about. He got up from his chair and came over to me, bending down on one knee.

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked.

"Alliana," Cliff said with a questioning voice. "Will you marry me?"

While asking this, he held out a beautiful pink box, with a tiny diamond ring inside. I pondered for a moment, and right as I was about to say yes, Tiger and Phud came bounding over (on sugar high I guess) crashing into the table and sending the pancakes, syrup, water, flowers, plates, silverware, everything flying into the air and crash landing on the floor.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" I screamed while falling off my chair, trying to dodge the flying plates and silverware coming at me.

Cliff and I landed splat on our butts, a mess all around us, and Phud and Tiger bouncing in our laps.

Cliff looked at me, and I looked at him. After looking all around us, we both burst out with laughter!

Once we were able to stop dying of laughter, I said "Yes", and we got up. We hugged and kissed and then started to clean up the mess all around us.

When we had finished cleaning up the entire mess, we sat down on the couch cuddling, watching T.V. with Phud and Tiger in our laps, sleeping.

Despite the mess and the huge catastrophe, it had been a glorious day!

**A/N: So what do you think? Please post reviews, but be nice!**


End file.
